Hospital patients are sometimes bed ridden for long periods of time. In some situations the patient can experience problems associated from lying down in one position for so long. For example, patients with vascular disease need to have good blood circulation to prevent clotting. The proper pre and post-operative footwear is needed to prevent vasoconstriction and promote vasodilation. In addition to maintaining proper blood circulation, the foot must be prevented from pointing in the downward direction or leaning to the side, a problem recognized in the industry that can lead to foot drop. Foot drop is a condition that may occur after lying in bed for some time without getting up or walking. Foot drop is the dropping of the forefoot due to weakness, damage to the peroneal nerve or paralysis of the muscles in the anterior portion of the lower leg. It is characterized by the inability or difficulty in moving the ankle and toes upward and thereby leading to the improper rotation of the foot. Heel or foot ulcers are another condition that can develop as a result of the heel rubbing against the pre or post-operative footwear or pressure being placed on the heel while lying in a hospital bed.